


Puppy Love (aka Bloody hell! The carpet!)

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Post Endgame. They’ve been home for a couple of months but life is not quite what they expected. Chakotay meets ‘someone’ who becomes the catalyst for happy changes in his and Kathryn’s lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday story for Gilly in 2008. This is a collaborative effort between myself, Corinna, Elorie, Belanna, Audabee, Pook and puppies the world over.

It had been another ordinary day, an end to yet another ordinary week and Chakotay was grateful it was over. Someone, he couldn’t remember whom, had said that things would eventually improve, but it wasn’t happening fast enough for his liking. He was again the last person to leave the offices. Everyday he seemed to be the last person out the door. Unable to decide if he was inefficient, too much of a perfectionist, or just plain slow, he was mildly resentful of the fact that all his other workmates seemed to be able to finish their tasks within the allotted time.

Not that he had anywhere else to be and he couldn’t say that he minded the work. It filled his days and there’d been many times in his life when he’d worked harder and in less favourable conditions. The simple fact was that after seven years on Voyager, he missed that life and found the daily grind of his earthbound existence hard to take.

During the seven years in the Delta Quadrant, he’d become used to the rhythm of life aboard Voyager; the familiar surroundings, faces and personalities, and the complex but fulfilling job that he’d been assigned. Although, at times it had been a precarious existence – not knowing from one day to the next what dangers or adversities they would face – he’d found contentment there. As a young man, the sense of belonging that he’d experienced on Voyager had been sorely lacking, and it was missing again now. Pitiful as it sounded, he was pining for Voyager and his life there.

Had anyone suggested, even six months ago, that he would miss Voyager and living on a knife-edge of death and destruction, he would have laughed in their face. However, in the two months since they’d arrived home, his whole world had been turned upside down. Living and working in the outskirts of San Francisco hadn’t been his first choice, but as an ex-Maquis ‘terrorist’, his options had been limited.

Not that he was complaining; it could have been worse – a lot worse. He could have been incarcerated, which was frankly what he’d thought was in store for him and the rest of his Maquis comrades. However, thanks to Kathryn and her stubborn refusal to accept anything less than full exoneration for all the Maquis, he was free to pursue a new life.

At the conclusion of their debriefings, Starfleet had perfunctorily thanked the ex-Maquis and then sent them on their way with a modest remuneration for time served aboard Voyager. It had been no more than a token gesture, but Chakotay and his crew were hardly in a position to complain. It had been enough for him to buy a small house and settle down.

They’d all honestly thought that if they were lucky they’d be spending time in the penal colony in New Zealand, and if unlucky, a cold dank cell or two was awaiting them on what remained of Cardassia Prime.

Kathryn had saved their lives again. She had a habit of doing that. He shook his head in resignation as his thoughts turned to her. ‘His Kathryn’, as he’d come to think of her. Why he felt he had to add a proprietary prefix to her name, he didn’t know, but it had become a habit over the last month or so. For some reason it comforted him.

She wasn’t his of course. He’d made sure of that by beginning that ridiculous affair with Seven of Nine. Even if he’d tried, he couldn’t have chosen anyone more inappropriate with whom to have a relationship. His insides clenched with shame every time he thought of it.

As B’Elanna had so helpfully pointed out, Seven was tantamount to Kathryn’s daughter and _he_ was a stupid petaQ. Not that he needed her help to figure that out. He’d come to that conclusion all by himself and as a consequence, self-reproach and guilt had become familiar companions.

Although she would deny it, Chakotay had noticed a hint of jealousy in B’Elanna’s accusation. Not concerning him, but in relation to Kathryn’s attachment to Seven. He knew that B’Elanna also saw Kathryn as something of a mother figure, but she’d been usurped by the busty blonde, and her antipathy towards Seven had its seeds in her resentment at being replaced.

Relationships were always so complicated it seemed. His and Kathryn’s was the perfect example. ‘Complicated’ didn’t even begin to explain it.

He loved Kathryn, and had done so for nearly seven years. He was fairly certain that she loved him too, but he’d suffered some sort of brain hiccup when he responded to Seven’s awkward advances. Poor Seven, in many ways he’d felt sorry for her. Up until she’d approached him, her primary guides in the ways of humanity had been Kathryn, who, of course, had been an extraordinary mentor. The other however had been the Doctor, who had been an odd choice. A hologram teaching an ex-Borg about humanity – the irony wasn’t lost on Chakotay. He knew why the Doctor had been so keen to assist her – he was in love with her. The whole ship had known of his infatuation, and everyone thought it rather quaint and harmless, but when the Doctor blurted out his feelings after overloading his matrix during his encounter with The Hierarchy, it had become more than a little uncomfortable for Seven.

She’d approached Chakotay not long afterwards and he’d been charmed. His rather battered ego was in need of a boost, but thinking with certain parts of his anatomy, which obviously were not directly attached to his brain, he’d made a grave error – one that he would regret until his dying day.

He rolled his eyes. How much more melodramatic could he get? What he really needed to do was get out and about and meet people. He’d virtually become a hermit and, frittering away his life having inner monologues that twisted him in knots, wasn’t a particularly healthy existence. Although, he figured, once he started talking aloud to himself, it would be time to seek professional help. He huffed a quiet laugh to himself and shook his head in exasperation at his amateur attempt at psychology. What a joke.

He was close to home but it was dark and looked like rain. This morning had been sunny, so he’d left the house without a weatherproof jacket or an umbrella and he hoped he’d make it the last kilometre or so without getting wet. Getting soaked in cold rain would be the perfect end to this day and his less than wonderful week.

With his head down, he ploughed onwards, past the dark alleyways and closed shop fronts.

Suddenly there was a sound. His head shot up and he instantly went into attack mode. After years of being on constant yellow alert, he was ready to face whatever foe was down the alley. He heard the noise again and it was followed by a whimper. It sounded like someone was in trouble.

Chakotay stopped and peered into the shadowy dead-end. He couldn’t see anything and called out. “Is anybody there? Are you all right?”

The whimpering sounded again, followed by a squeaky bark and some scampering noises. It was obviously not human but moving towards him quickly. Cancelling his internal red alert, he chuckled at how, even after weeks of being back in the safety of the Alpha Quadrant, his instincts were still alive and well. Reminding himself that it would be unlikely to find a Vidiian or a Kazon lurking in the quiet streets of Sunnyvale, he walked a few feet into the darkened alleyway, trying to pinpoint the location of the sound.

Something touched his leg and, despite all his training, he jumped. “Fuck! What the hell?”

He looked down to find two bright eyes staring up at him and leaned closer. It was a puppy. A mutt by the look of things – scruffy and unkempt. He chuckled quietly. “Hello there, little guy. What are you doing here all alone?”

Chakotay ruffled the dogs head and was rewarded with a lick to his hand and a friendly yap. Looking around Chakotay searched for any doorways or houses from where the puppy could have wandered, but there was nothing, the place was deserted. It had to have come from somewhere, unless some cruel and unscrupulous bastard had dumped it here, out of the way.

The puppy gave Chakotay’s leg another nudge and whimpered again. This was a problem. “I’m sorry little guy, I can’t take you home with me. I wouldn’t know what to do with you.”

Patting the puppy’s head once more, Chakotay took a couple of steps away from him, in the hope that his owners were out looking for him and would collect him soon. He’d only gone a few steps before he was struck with a dreadful pang of guilt. Stopping he looked back. The puppy had disappeared. Chakotay’s brow furrowed with concern. Where had he gone? He checked the road – nothing. Damn, it had been there only a second ago. Then there was a nudge on his leg again and Chakotay smiled in spite of himself. Those two bright eyes, in a mess of tangled grey fur, looked up at him once more.

Chakotay’s shoulders sagged and he gave a resigned smile. “Are you following me home?” The puppy barked at him and wagged its tail as though it understood. Chakotay looked around and wondered if anyone was watching. Now he was conversing with a dog and imagining that it was talking back to him. Maybe he did need his head read after all.

While he was standing there ruminating, there was another almost impatient yap from his new friend. The puppy jumped up, its paddle-like paws leaving two big dirty smudges on Chakotay’s pants. “Oh, damn. Down you get.” Chakotay brushed at the marks and sighed. “You’re trying to get me to carry you, aren’t you? You’re probably covered in fleas and god knows what else.”

Those big eyes looked up at him innocently. Helpless to do anything else, and with a resigned sigh, Chakotay bent over and picked up the puppy. “You found a sucker tonight, my friend, but don’t get too comfortable.” The puppy yapped happily and tried to lick Chakotay’s face. He laughed and then looked up at threatening sky. “We’d better get a move on.” Tucking the puppy into the crook of his arm, he headed home at a jog.

They made it with only seconds to spare before the sky opened up and it began to pour.

Chakotay pushed open his door and stood inside looking down at the bundle of fur in his arms. He, well Chakotay assumed it was a he, was fast asleep, flopped in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. His legs were flung this way and that, and its head was lolling over Chakotay’s forearm, his little pink tongue poking out between his lips – did dogs have lips? Chakotay shook his head in consternation. What was he supposed to do now? He didn’t want to wake the little fellow, he was only a puppy after all, and had been through an ordeal being left in that dark alley all by himself.

Speaking quietly, he asked for the lights to fifty percent. His charge snuffled and wriggled, but didn’t wake. Perhaps if he put him somewhere soft and warm, he would stay asleep. It occurred to him then that he didn’t know the first thing about looking after a puppy. He’d never owned a dog, so it was all a mystery. Canines weren’t native to Trebus and hadn’t been introduced there either, so he was completely in the dark as to the small creature’s needs.

With one hand, Chakotay moved some cushions on his lounge, making a sort of nest, and then very gently laid the puppy down. Surprisingly, it stayed asleep and Chakotay frowned, worried now that there might be something wrong with it. He gave it a bit of a nudge. The pup whimpered and rolled onto its back, legs splayed, with a pink belly showing. He looked very funny and Chakotay noticed that it was definitely a ‘he’.

Deciding that the pup had to be exhausted, and feeling confident in leaving him, Chakotay headed into the kitchen to grab a cup of tea before attacking his console to find some information on raising a puppy.

There was about a year’s worth of reading on puppy rearing on the public information network and much of it conflicting advice. He turned around to check his charge and found him awake, happily chewing on the corner of one of the cushions.

“Hey, don’t do that.” Trying to take it from the puppy, Chakotay became involved in a game of tug-o-war with his new charge. He was only a little thing, but he was amazingly strong for his size. The cushion very quickly started to shred. Scooping up the puppy and the attached cushion, Chakotay took him into the kitchen on the assumption that he would need something to eat and drink. It also might give him an opportunity to salvage something of his cushion before it was completely destroyed.

Chakotay ordered a bowl of raw meat from the replicator and, with his lip curled in distaste, placed it, and a bowl of water, on the floor. The puppy finally relinquished the cushion and Chakotay placed him in front of the food, and ordered. “Eat.”

The puppy, sniffed the meat and looked up at Chakotay as if to ask, what he was supposed to do with it.

“You must be hungry?”

The puppy whimpered and then sniffed at the water. Lifting one of his enormous paws, he plonked it into the bowl then dragged it to the edge, upsetting the bowl and spilling the water everywhere.

“Arghh! What did you do that for?” Chakotay snatched the puppy up with one hand, grabbed some tea towels and tossed them onto the floor to soak up the water. “So you don’t like the meat. I don’t blame you.” He looked down at the big brown eyes staring up at him with such trust and love.

Sighing, and with the pup tucked under his arm again, he headed for the comm. console. Keying in an address, he waited patiently.

“Chakotay! It’s so good to see you. How are you? Kahless, it’s been ages.”

“Hello, B’Elanna. How are you? How’s Miral and Tom?”

“We’re all good.” Frowning, she moved closer to the screen. “What have you got there? It looks like a giant tribble.”

Chakotay untangled the pup and pointed him towards the vid screen. “No, it’s a puppy. He followed me home tonight, sort of, but I haven’t got a clue what to do with him or how to look after him.”

“Awww, he’s so cute. Look at those eyes.” The puppy yapped happily at B’Elanna and she laughed. “He’s gorgeous, but you’ve contacted the wrong person. I don’t know the first thing about puppies. We didn’t have a dog and Tom’s no help either. He’s allergic, so he’s never had one either.” B’Elanna shrugged. “Don’t you just feed and water them and they grow.”

“He’s not a shrub, B’E. I tried that already and it wasn’t a success. He didn’t like the food and puddled in the water making a hell of a mess.”

B’Elanna tried to look sympathetic, but couldn’t keep her eyes off the puppy. It was licking Chakotay’s hand and he was absentmindedly petting its head with his other hand. It was a cute picture. A thought occurred to her, a brilliant thought, if she did say so herself.

“You know who would be able to help you – the Captain. She’s had dogs all her life, and would know what you need to do. Why don’t you contact her?”

Chakotay was swamped by a barrage of conflicting emotions. Kathryn… he hadn’t thought of that, but it was a great idea. She may not want to speak to him however, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Although, it could be the perfect icebreaker. He didn’t know why he was baulking at the prospect of speaking to her. They were best friends, or they had been, and he shouldn’t need an excuse to contact her, but things were different now. If he did it right though, this might be the opportunity he’d been looking for. He looked up at B’Elanna. “That’s a great idea. I might just do that. Thanks B’E.”

“Always happy to help. Say hello to her for me.”

“I will. Give that little girl a cuddle for me and say hello to Tom.”

“Done. See you soon and good luck.”

Chakotay ruffled the puppy’s head and gave B’Elanna an enigmatic smile. “Thanks. Bye.”

He hit the end button and slumped back into his seat. “Well, little guy, this is an interesting turn of events.”

The puppy whimpered and began licking madly at Chakotay’s hand and then chewed at the side of his palm.

“You’re hungry aren’t you? I don’t think I’d be very tasty. Oh well, I suppose we’d better call Kathryn. We haven’t got much to lose. The worst that could happen is that she’ll say no, but I’m relying on you to put on your very best puppy act… you know the one, big eyes, goofy look, and maybe she’ll help us.”

He lifted the puppy so he was facing him, and looked him in the eye. One of those big fluffy paws landed right on Chakotay’s mouth and he sputtered. “Damn, you’ve got big feet.” He eyed the scruffy pup and smiled. “That’s a perfect name for you, big foot. Sasquatch. Sas for short. What do you think, Sas?”

The puppy yapped, and if Chakotay didn’t know better, it sounded like a ‘yep’. He laughed. “Okay, Sas it is, now let’s comm. Kathryn and see if we can’t find you something to eat.”

He keyed in her comm. address and waited nervously. All of a sudden there she was. She stared at him in surprise. “Chakotay! Good heavens, what a surprise! How are you?”

She looked wonderful. Beautiful, as always, but there was a softness about her that he hadn’t seen in many years. Being home in the bosom of family and friends had done her good. He smiled. “I’m fine, Kathryn. How are you? You’re looking well.”

She smiled in return. It was tentative, but warmer than he’d expected. Her head tilted to the side slightly as she answered. “I’m very well. Enjoying my time off.” She stared at him for a long moment and then moved a bit closer to the screen. “I’ve been meaning to contact you, but… well, life has been busy and has just gotten away from me.”

Chakotay shook his head. “No, please don’t apologise, I know how things can be. I’ve been busy with the repatriation of the Maquis. It’s going slowly but surely. Tracking their families has been difficult but thanks to you and your staff’s help it’s been much easier.”

“You know I’m more than happy to help. It was the least I could do after Starfleet failed to uphold your commissions.”

“There was nothing you could do about that, Kathryn. It was expected and if it hadn’t been for you, we would all be sitting in a Cardassian prison right about now.”

He noticed her suck in a breath at that statement and smiled at her reassuringly.

But her eyes sparked with fire. “They would have taken you over my dead body.”

Smiling, he shook his head. “I know, and thank you, but we wouldn’t have let you do that either. So I guess we should be grateful that we all came out of it relatively unscathed.”

Kathryn nodded, the fire slowly leaving her eyes, but she was still staring at him. “I suppose so.”

The puppy yapped, making itself known. Kathryn peered at the screen. “What have you got there?”

Chakotay lifted Sas towards the screen. “Meet Sas, my new friend. He followed me home tonight and I have a bit of dilemma. I have no idea how to look after a puppy.”

Sas yapped and tried to howl. It was a pathetic sound and he looked very funny. Kathryn laughed. “He’s very cute.”

Chakotay looked at the scruffy mess in his arms and had to agree. In a tousled and bedraggled way, he was cute. “Yes, I guess he is, but you’d better not let him hear you say that too often, I have a feeling he would use it to his full advantage.” Kathryn laughed and somewhere in the back of his mind, Chakotay registered just how acutely he’d missed that sound.

“Yes, they certainly do know how to wrap their humans around their little finger. You’ll get used to playing second fiddle in your house soon.” Kathryn’s eyes were dancing with mischief

He hated to disappoint her, but he had to be honest, “I’m not sure he’ll be around long enough for me to adjust. That’s why I called you, I don’t know anything about taking care of a puppy and I need to make sure he survives the few next few days until I can get him to the animal shelter.

Chakotay saw the flash of regret in her eyes before she smiled broadly at him. “So you need a crash course in temporary puppy care?”

“Yes please?”

Chakotay watched as Kathryn studied them from her side of the viewscreen. They both stared at her with pleading eyes and he was hoping she’d find it impossible to say no. He studied her eyes as she debated her response to his request. The puppy attempted to nose the screen and Chakotay noted how her eyes softened as he patted the dog gently. She smiled as if she was remembering something and then suddenly her eyes hardened. What he didn’t know was that she was remembering a time when she’d imagined them owning a dog when they got home, but it was not to be.

Her brow furrowed and the shutters come down and he wondered what had made her mood change so abruptly. Was it something he’d said? Was he being too forward in asking for her help after not speaking to her for all these weeks? Regretting that he’d called and put her in this position, he was tempted to apologise and hang up, but the puppy needed her help. “Kathryn?”

She pulled away from the screen and in a clipped voice, she answered. “Um, sorry, I was just remembering something. Now, basic puppy care. Replicate a can of puppy chow and a give him a water bowl…”

“I gave him water and he splashed it all over the place.”

She waved him off. “That will be the least of your concerns, Chakotay. Have you bought puppy pads yet?”

“What the hell are puppy pads?”

Kathryn shook her head and smiled, but looked a little exasperated. “You realise, of course, that he’s a small mammal and if you put stuff in one end, it’s going to come out the other somewhere along the line. So if you don’t want a mess, you have to time him and make sure he takes a bathroom break every so often.”

“How often is ‘so often’? Five minutes? Three hours? I need specifics. I’ve never done this before.” Chakotay was getting irritated with her offhand and superior attitude.

“It’s not rocket science, Chakotay. It’s a puppy for goodness sakes. You used to be good at improvising.”

“I used to be good at a lot of things, but this is a little bit different.”

Kathryn’s eyes glinted with anger, and if he looked closely, hurt. “Oh, I don’t know. You tamed a Borg.”

Where the hell had that come from? “I beg your pardon! If I remember correctly, it was your idea to bring her on board.”

“Yes, but it was _your_ idea to sleep with her.”

“Damn it, Kathryn, I’m just asking for some puppy advice here. I don’t need this.”

“Neither do I.”

“Well, thanks for nothing. It’s good to see that being back in the Alpha Quadrant hasn’t changed you. You’re still as thick skinned and hard edged as you’ve always been. Some things will never change. Good bye.”

Chakotay hit the end button on the comm. unit and slumped back into his chair. He looked down at the puppy and cursed. “Fuck! How the hell did that happen? She’ll be the death of me. Bloody hell!” Sas whimpered.

With the pup tucked under his arm, Chakotay shoved the chair back as he stood and strode back into the kitchen. Holding Sas in place on the bench next to the replicator, he spoke to the pup. “Well, at least we got some useful information before we tried to destroy one another again. Puppy chow it is. Computer, one can of puppy chow.”

_“Specify brand.”_

“What the… Shit!” He stared at the puppy. “Have you got any idea? Damn it. Computer, display brands available.”

Chakotay blew out a breath between pursed lips, scrolled through the seemingly endless list but had no idea which one to choose. How was it possible to create so many variations of lamb, beef and chicken? His mind boggled and the puppy whimpered hungrily. Taking a random stab, he ordered a can of Delta Dog. It caught his eye and, after reading the blurb, he realised it had been named after Voyager and its adventures. They were now on a tin of dog food. _That_ was something to be proud of, but he figured it was as good a reason as any to choose it. The garish tin, with their faces emblazoned on the label, appeared in front of him.

With his hand still on Sas to hold him in place on the bench, he popped the top of the can. “Oh spirits, that smells terrible. If I didn’t know better, I’d swear Neelix had a hand in this.” He glomped the unappetising grey mess into the bowl and, with his face contorted in disgust, he let go of the puppy, but stood close to watch him eat and ensure that he didn’t fall.

Sas looked at the bowl and back at Chakotay. He didn’t look at all impressed.

“Come on, Sas. Just give it a go, you’re a dog, and it says you’re supposed to like this sort of thing.”

If Chakotay didn’t know better, he could have sworn that the pup looked at him as if to say, ‘you’ve got to be kidding.’ And just to make his evening complete, Sas, at lightning speed and with one of those humongous paws, whacked the side of the bowl, flipping it end over end and depositing the foul smelling lamb, beef and chicken concoction all the way down his unwilling master’s front. It slid down Chakotay’s trousers in thick, glugging trails and plopped onto his shoes in great greasy lumps.

Chakotay couldn’t move. Struck rigid with shock, he gasped. “You… you… Oh my god! Shit, shit, shit!”

Sas yapped, his tongue lolling from his mouth as he looked at Chakotay adoringly. Scooping him quickly from the bench and depositing him on the floor, Chakotay stared in horror at the noxious mess sliding down his front. What the hell was he going to do? If he moved, he’d spread the meaty slime all over the kitchen but if he didn’t it was likely to set, or worse still, seep into his skin and he’d smell like this forever. Just as he was about to lift one foot off the ground, the pup took a lick at the smaller globs of meat attached to the bottom of his pants. Several licks later, Sas was munching away enthusiastically at the bigger lumps on Chakotay’s shoes.

Shrugging in resignation Chakotay leaned against the bench and looked down at the dog gulping down the grey goop. “Well, I guess all you needed was a little entertainment with your meal.” Manoeuvring his other trouser leg so it was within reach, he encouraged the puppy to clean that one as well. “There you go, good dog, we wouldn’t want you to miss any.”

However unorthodox his methods, Chakotay was feeling rather pleased that he’d finally managed to get some food into the pup. The joy was short lived however, as while he watched, Sas squatted and promptly left a puddle on the floor.

Chakotay’s head thudded onto the bench and he groaned. “Puppy pads. I forgot to get puppy pads.” Glaring as Sas, Chakotay shuffled sideways to avoid the flood and through gritted teeth, spoke to the replicator. “One packet of puppy pads.”

“Specify quantity.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He looked down at the dog, through narrowed eyes. “Have we decided how often is every ‘so often’, Sas?”

With a yap and a flying leap, Sas plonked his two front feet into the puddle, then tore around the kitchen leaving great wet footprints from one end of the room to the other.

Chakotay turned slowly towards the replicator and in a steely voice, requested, “Computer, one hundred puppy pads.”

An enormous box appeared and he ripped off the top of the carton and pulled out a handful of plastic backed sheets. Following the trail around the kitchen he placed the blue backed sheets at random all over the floor, mopping as he went. Sas thought it was a great game, and followed, leaping and pouncing on the moving pads, as Chakotay tried to clean up.

Finally having dealt with the worst of it, Chakotay glared down at the puppy as it sat looking up at him lovingly. “You’re a disaster going somewhere to happen. Bath time for you, and then bed.” Sas’s tail was a wagging blur and made a swishing noise as it flicked at the edge of one of the pads. “What are you looking so pleased about? Come on. Bath time.”

Bending over, Chakotay grabbed the dog and holding him away from his shirtfront, carried him into the bathroom. He filled the sink with warm water and lowered his charge into the bath. Sas’s tail stopped wagging instantly, and he looked at Chakotay as if all of a sudden he’d become a great disappointment.

Chakotay rolled his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. It’s your own fault. Next time don’t puddle in your pee.” He shampooed the puppy and rinsed him until he was squeaky clean. Lifting him out of the sink, he couldn’t help laughing. “You look like a drowned rat.” As payback, Sas shook himself, spraying Chakotay with water. “Thanks.” Wiping his eyes and face, Chakotay looked down at his own dishevelled appearance. What a wreck. How could one small creature create such havoc in such a short period of time. He was like a four-legged Kazon attack and about as good-looking. Grabbing an old towel from the cupboard, he dried his small charge until Sas’s fur was standing on end again and he looked more like his old self.

With the pup wrapped in a towel, Chakotay took him out to the living room. His brow furrowed as he looked around the room and tried to work out where to put the puppy. Somewhere he could cause the least amount of carnage. It didn’t have to be perfect but he wanted to minimise the risk of collateral damage.

“So, where are we going to put you, my friend?” Chakotay had a brain wave and, tucking Sas into the crook of his elbow, pulled out the bottom drawer from the desk. Dumping the contents onto the desktop, he placed the empty drawer on the floor in the corner of the room. Sas would be close enough to the heater to keep warm but far enough away to stay out of trouble. After hunting around for a minute or two, Chakotay found a small throw and cushion, and lined the drawer. It looked very comfortable and Chakotay was rather pleased with himself, but then the wide expanse of cream carpet caught his attention and he frowned again.

He looked at Sas suspiciously. “You’re not to be trusted, are you? Come on, let’s get the rest of those puppy pads. We’ve got some work to do before bed.” Sas yawned and whimpered. Chakotay’s eyes narrowed. “Oh no you don’t. Puppy pads first and then sleep.”

Heading back into the kitchen, Chakotay grabbed the box of pads and took them out into the lounge room. Placing the pup in the makeshift bed, Chakotay went about systematically covering the entire living room floor with blue backed puppy pads. He wasn’t taking any chances.

Sas, with his head lolling to the side, watched with drooping eyelids, seemingly unimpressed and completely _under_ whelmed by his new owner’s strange behaviour. By the time Chakotay had finished, Sas was fast asleep. Standing in the doorway and surveying the interesting landscape, Chakotay figured that he’d covered all the bases for the puppy’s first night. First night?! Where had that thought come from? No, he had to be strong, he couldn’t possibly keep a dog. Although, he’d thought of getting a dog for Kathryn when they got home and together they’d look after it. Shaking his head at the lost dream, he steeled himself. It was off to the animal shelter for Sas on Monday morning.

Tiptoeing out of the room, Chakotay headed back to the kitchen and grabbed a quick vegetable pasta for dinner. Since the living room was off limits, he decided he’d read in bed for a while and then have an early night. He showered and changed into his pyjamas and after a peek at the puppy, slid under the covers. Two and a half pages later, his eyes were starting to close, so he put his book aside and turned off the bedside light. Smiling to himself and thinking how clever he was to have organised the puppy so well, he punched his pillow a few times until it was comfortable and rolling onto his side, closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

After studying the inside of his eyelids for five minutes, he opened them again and looked around his darkened room. Straining to hear any noises, he heaved a sigh and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He couldn’t stand it he had to check. Walking as quietly as he could to the living room door, he opened it a crack and peered into the room. There was no sign of Sas in his box. Damn. Chakotay opened the door wider and scanned the room. Nothing. He checked behind the couch, under the coffee table, around the fireplace then he stopped and listened. Concentrating hard, he heard a small whimper and followed the noise to the knee space under his desk.

There was Sas, his head turned sideways as he tried to fit the toe of Chakotay’s left shoe in his mouth. He whimpered and growled as he tried first one way and then another, scraping his sharp little teeth across the leather.

Chakotay dropped to his knees and reached for the shoe, attempting to pull it to safety, but Sas thought it was a fine new game and grabbing one of the laces in his teeth, tugged hard, pulling the shoe out of Chakotay’s grasp.

“Give me that, you little wasichu!”

Sas only held on tighter as Chakotay’s fingers grasped the heel of the shoe and pulled, dragging the puppy out from under the desk.

His rescued shoe seemed okay, with only a few tooth marks on the toe but the puppy squirmed trying to escape. Finally, Chakotay sat the puppy on the floor. As soon as he was free, Sas scampered through the door into the kitchen. He slid to a stop in front of his water bowl and immediately began to lap at the water that remained in the dish.

When he’d satisfied his thirst he looked into his food dish, nosing it around as if looking for some left over scrap from his earlier meal.

“Don’t tell me you are hungry again?” Chakotay groaned. “I just fed you a couple of hours ago.”

Sas looked up with his adoring chocolate eyes and whimpered pathetically.

Chakotay shoulders sagged and he picked up the food bowl. This time, however, he kept it at arm’s length and placed it next to the replicator. “Computer, one small can of Delta Dog puppy chow.” Chakotay stared at the replicator with narrowed eyes for a split second and pre-empting the question he added hastily. “Chicken flavour.” He waited silently, daring the replicator to ask another inane question but was relieved to see the can materialise. Popping the lid he again filled the bowl and placed it on a couple of puppy pads at his feet. He took a step back as Sas pounced on the food. The pup ate with gusto and Chakotay couldn’t help smiling. He seemed to know what he liked. Chicken was a favourite; he’d remember that in future. It still looked worse than cold Gagh though, and smelled twice as bad.

When he’d finished eating, Sas sat back and yawned. His tummy was distended, gluttony had done its work and he looked ready to either burst or drop in his tracks.

Scooping him up, Chakotay carried the sleepy puppy to the living room and placed him back in his bed, but then changed his mind. Remembering Kathryn’s ominous warning about puppy ablutions and their frequency, he held the puppy over the pads and encouraged him. “Come on, Sas. We know you want to go. Just get it over with and then we can both go to bed.”

Chakotay checked the mantle clock, it was after 0230, and he was feeling rather bleary after his long week at work. His back was starting to ache from bending over and Sas was looking equally bleary, but no closer to doing what he was supposed to do. Sighing, Chakotay decided that he would take his chances and placed the puppy back in his bed, tucked him in, and the left for the bedroom.

Crawling into bed, Chakotay flopped back and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The sun shone, the sky was clear and blue as far as the eye could see and, with his heart filled with joy and love, Chakotay took a deep breath and smiled broadly. A gentle hand caressed his shoulder. He turned and was met by her smile – so familiar and so loved. She was beautiful. The sunlight glinted off her hair as a gentle breeze lifted the strands away from her neck and shoulders. The sunshine turned her hair myriad shades of red and gold as it feathered around her face.

Like wisps of clouds, the white dress she was wearing floated about her – the outline of her body painted in delicate shadows as the wind blew the filmy fabric against her. Reaching towards him, she took his hand and they began to stroll through the long grass and wildflowers. He felt so free; as if he were floating on the breeze, the woman who owned his heart was by his side. She loved him and they were happy. _Kathryn_. The wind sighed her name.

This was what joy felt like. It was so real, so tangible he could almost taste it. There was a familiar yapping sound and he turned to see Sas, gambolling through the grassy tussocks and bluebells, chasing butterflies and grasshoppers. Kathryn stopped to laugh at the puppy’s antics, and the rich, throaty sound echoed across the flower covered hills, filling his heart with delight. She looked up at him with eyes brimming with happiness. The world seemed to move in slow motion as she leaned forward, cupped his cheek and kissed his lips. He closed his eyes as her mouth met his. It was a gentle kiss, her lips whispering across his for just a moment before she feathered light kisses all over his face. He tried to pull her closer but she slipped from his arms. It was as if she was there, but wasn’t. Ethereal and insubstantial, his hands couldn’t hold her, but she was there with him still, kissing his face; light wet kisses that tickled his cheek and chin. He smiled as she nibbled at his nose, but then roared as she sank her teeth into him.

“What the …?” Chakotay sat bolt upright in bed, his hand over his nose. Slamming his other hand on the switch for the bedside light, he looked down into a pair of wide brown eyes. “Sasquatch, you mauler. That was my damned nose. How the hell did you get up here?” Chakotay pulled his hand away from his damaged nose and checked for blood. It appeared to be intact, but he was certain there were teeth marks. “You’ve eaten already, damn it. Twice. You couldn’t possibly be hungry again.” Sas yapped and began to leap around the bed.

Jumping over Chakotay’s blanket covered legs, he licked and nipped at Chakotay’s hand to try to get him to join in the fun, but Chakotay didn’t move. A frown slowly furrowed his brow, as he looked down at the hyperactive puppy. Those licks seemed very familiar and with a groan, Chakotay realised what he’d been dreaming.

His dream of a blissful life with Kathryn had been a figment of his imagination. He’d mistaken Sas’s licks and nips for Kathryn’s kisses. Boy, she’d be thrilled to hear that. He glared at the puppy. “Not a word, do you hear. Not a word.”

Checking the bedside clock, he groaned again. “Oh great. I’ve had a total of an hour and a half’s sleep. Come on you, back to bed.”

He picked the pup up again and took him back into the lounge room. Sniffing the air, his face scrunched up in distaste and Kathryn’s warning about ‘in one and end out the other’ came to mind.

Chakotay was so pleased that he’d thought to cover the entire floor with puppy pads. With very little fuss, he cleaned up, replaced the soiled pads and after one final pat and a ‘good boy’, went back to bed, this time he closed his door.

It took all of five minutes before there was scratching at the door and a cacophony of whining and yelping. He put up with it for half an hour, hoping Sas would wear himself out, but finally couldn’t bear it any longer. Marching back into the lounge room ready to admonish the pup, Chakotay glared down at the sad looking and shivering creature. He couldn’t do it. Poor Sas looked so pathetic, he picked him up and sitting on the couch, laid him in his lap and patted him until he settled and the trembling stopped.

With eyelids like lead, Chakotay tried to stay awake, but he slowly slumped down onto the sofa and with Sas curled up on his chest, he slept.

* * *

What felt like only minutes later, he was roused by an unfamiliar sound. He opened one eye blearily, and then slammed it shut again. Damn those dreams. The sound of a throat being cleared broke through the silence and his eye opened again. Kathryn was sitting on the coffee table, her head cocked to the side and smiling as she watched him sleep.

He began to move, but she shook her head and held her finger against her lip to keep him quiet, then pointed to his chest. Confused, Chakotay looked down and then all the memories came rushing back. The puppy chow disaster, puddles, smells, hellish noise and no sleep, but he had to smile. Sas was fast asleep on his chest, his front legs tucked up close to Chakotay’s neck, his face resting between his paws and his little body curled into the crook of Chakotay’s arm.

He shrugged slightly, gave Kathryn a wry smile and mouthed the word, ‘Sorry.’

Kathryn nodded, mouthed back, ‘Me too.’ Then quickly averted her eyes.

The puppy must have sensed a change in his surroundings because he yawned widely, making a funny squeaking noise, stretched his little body along Chakotay’s chest and pulled himself up on wobbly legs. He saw Chakotay and pounced, licking his face and yapping happily.

Kathryn laughed. “You’ve made a friend, I see.”

Chakotay sat up and smiled. “Yes, I think we’ve finally come to an understanding or perhaps he’s just got me trained.” He frowned. “How did you get in?”

“You use the same code on your lock that you had on Voyager. Old habits, huh?”

He looked towards Kathryn and shrugged. “It seems. I hope I still have my friend too. I’m sorry about yesterday.”

“I am too.” She held out her hand. “Friends.”

Holding Sas with one arm, he took Kathryn’s hand in his and held it gently. “Forever.”

Their gazes held for a long moment before Kathryn slowly pulled her hand from his. She dragged her eyes away and looked around the room. It looked like a puppy pad explosion, the desk was strewn with junk and there was a desk drawer in the corner stuffed with a cushion and a blanket. “Interesting décor.”

Chakotay shrugged. “It’s the new look. Haven’t you heard? It’s called New Puppy Bedlam.” He stood up and running his free hand through his hair, he gave her a grin. “This is an improvement, you should have seen us last night. We had one disaster after another.”

The puppy was squirming in his arms and Kathryn raised her brow. “I think you’re going to have another one if you don’t put him down. Here, give him to me. I’ll sort him out while you go and get dressed.”

Chakotay thought for a moment that he should remind her that he wasn’t her subordinate anymore, but he didn’t want to cause another argument and besides, he’d had enough Sas time over the last twelve hours to last for a while. If she was willing to take him off his hands, who was he to argue. He handed his charge to Kathryn with a smile. “He’s all yours.” Looking at the puppy, he admonished. “Now, you behave yourself. No nonsense and make a good impression, do you hear me?”

The puppy yapped happily and Chakotay smiled at Kathryn. “Good luck. I’ll be back soon.”

He walked out of the living room but turned as he reached the door. Kathryn was holding the puppy in place on a puppy pad, over by the drawer bed. She was talking to him quietly. “Come on, little one. Quickly now and then you can go play.”

Chakotay was about to tell her that it wasn’t any use; he’d tried that tactic and it had been an unqualified disaster, but much to his surprise and, if he was honest, chagrin, Sas did as he was told. Once he’d finished. Kathryn patted the pup, telling him how clever he was, then leaving the puppy to leap around the room, picked up the wet pad and strode into the kitchen like she’d been there a thousand times before.

Watching her go, Chakotay felt a tug in his chest. She suited the place. In fact, she looked very much at home and that thought pulled even more powerfully on his heartstrings. Sas was sitting in the middle of the room, looking from Chakotay then back towards the kitchen. If Chakotay didn’t know better, it looked as though the pup was up to something, but before he could say anything, Kathryn called to the puppy from the kitchen. Hearing her footsteps heading his way and not wanting to be caught lurking, he moved up the hallway to shower and prepare for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, he was ready and as he walked back up the hallway, he could smell the aroma of freshly brewed coffee coming from the kitchen. Kathryn had been busy while he was gone. The living area had been tidied, the drawer put away and the carpet of puppy pads was gone.

Everything was eerily quiet and he called. “Kathryn?”

“We’re in here.”

He walked into the kitchen. Kathryn was relaxing at the table with a pot of coffee in front of her and reading a padd. Sas was at her feet gnawing on something.

She looked up and smiled. “Pig’s ear.”

“Huh? I beg your pardon.”

“The dog. He’s chewing on a dried pig’s ear. Would you like some breakfast?”

Chakotay looked horrified. “I think I’ll give it a miss.”

Kathryn shrugged. “Coffee?”

He nodded and looked down at Sas. The pup was in doggie heaven, growling and chomping away on his grisly treat.

“Chakotay.”

He looked up. Kathryn was placing a cup on the table opposite her.

“Oh, thanks.”

She smiled. “You really don’t know anything about dogs do you?”

He shook his head. He would have thought that was obvious, but she seemed to be taking delight in his ineptitude. If it made her smile, he was willing to play the fool for the time being.

She looked down at the puppy. “He’s very cute. I’d say he has a bit of poodle in him, some schnauzer and perhaps some retriever of some sort. His feet are enormous. Hopefully he’ll grow into them.” Bending down she ruffled Sas’s fur and patted his back.

“That’s why I called him Sasquatch.”

This time Kathryn gave him a puzzled look. “Sasquatch?”

“You know. Big Foot. The legend of the mysterious half man, half beast that lived in the forests of the Pacific Northwest.”

Kathryn still looked puzzled and Chakotay shook his head. “Don’t worry. I’ll show you later.”

Kathryn shrugged. “Sure.”

He looked up at her and realised what he’d said. For a moment, he’d forgotten that they weren’t on the ship anymore, that she didn’t live in the room next door and she would most likely be going home soon. There may not be a later if he didn’t do or say something soon. “Uh, Kathryn. Would you like to stay for lunch?”

She looked up from her padd and nodded. “Yes, that would be lovely.” The silence stretched painfully. Chakotay sipped on his coffee as he tried to think of ways of broaching the subject of their estrangement and what had happened with Seven.

Placing the padd on the table, she took a deep breath. “Chakotay?”

“Yes.” His gut clenched as he looked at her. She looked so serious.

He could see her brace herself and he did too. Her voice, however, was steady. “Why haven’t you contacted me before this? I know we made excuses earlier, but I thought we were friends.”

“I’m sorry.” He’d known they would have to address this sooner or later, but he was fearful of the outcome.

“No, don’t apologise. I just want to know _why_. I’m aware that we didn’t part on particularly good terms, but we’ve had worse disagreements and arguments over the years and managed to overcome them. If Sas hadn’t come along, would you have contacted me… ever?”

Trust Kathryn to jump right in without any warning. She’d never been one to prevaricate and she was a great believer in the truth. He just hoped she was ready for it. “I was ashamed.”

Her brow knitted but she didn’t say anything.

“I was ashamed of what happened with Seven. It was stupid of me and of her.”

Kathryn raised her brow disapprovingly but Chakotay barrelled on. “Don’t get me wrong, she’s an amazing young woman and will make someone a wonderful partner one day, but it was foolish of both of us to think we could overcome the disparity on our ages, beliefs and needs. She appealed to my ego and I was pathetic enough to fall for it. I was a safe option for her. Non-threatening, someone she knew she could trust and who wouldn’t hurt her. I jeopardised everything for a very minor boost to my ego. It was pretty ordinary behaviour and I’m thoroughly ashamed of myself. So… after that, and the fact that things hadn’t gone so well for the Maquis, I honestly didn’t think you’d want to speak to me. I’m sor….”

Kathryn held up her hand. “Please don’t apologise. If you do, then I’ll have to start apologising and I don’t want to begin this part of our lives with apologies.”

He opened his mouth to say something, then realised what she’d said. “ _Begin?_ _This part of our lives_?” He scooted his chair closer to hers and leaned in so he could see her eyes more clearly. “Are we beginning something Kathryn?”

She gave him an exasperated look. “Do you really have to ask that question?” She waved her hand at him. “Don’t answer that.” Taking a deep breath, she stood, walked over to the kitchen window and looked out over the leafy neighbourhood.

Chakotay smiled. Now this was familiar. How many times had he seen her like this over the years? He stood and followed her, but remained a few paces behind her and listened.

Kathryn took a deep breath and began again. “After your call last night, and our disagreement, I spent most of the evening thinking. My mind was churning over all sorts of things. Some were small, of little consequence but others were momentous, and would most likely affect the rest of my life. What I found, and not surprisingly, was that most of these decisions, both big and small, in some way or other involved you.” She turned and looked at him.

Again, he opened his mouth to say something, but Kathryn held up her hand to quiet him. He thought to himself that he was definitely going to have to remind her that she wasn’t in charge anymore, but now probably wasn’t the time.

“If I don’t get this all out at once, I may never say it.” She took a deep breath. “I love you, Chakotay. I have for many years and perhaps I should have told you, and I harbour some regret about that, but that point is moot. However, I’m not sorry that we didn’t have a relationship out there. It would have made it impossible for me to be both your captain and your lover.”

Chakotay was speechless – struck dumb. Even if he could think of something to say, he wouldn’t have been physically capable of articulating it.

“I know you think that we could have found a way to balance our professional and personal lives, but I know what I’m like and I couldn’t have done it. Life would have been too good and I would have settled. Had we been together out there, I would have lost the incentive and impetus to get home. As ridiculous as it sounds now, you were my prize, my pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Not that the Delta Quadrant was much of a rainbow, but you know what I mean.” She shrugged and Chakotay could see a flush creep up her neck.

He was gobsmacked and trying to think of something intelligent to say, when all he could think was, ‘Yeeeeehah!’

She misinterpreted his silence and gave him a sad smile and a shrug. “It looks like I was too late though. I’m sorry, now I’ve embarrassed both of us… I’ll leave.” She moved quickly, grabbing the padd and her bag off the table and was almost half way across the living room before a whimper from Sas jolted him into action.

“Kathryn, wait!”

She stopped before she got to the other doorway, but didn’t turn around.

Chakotay whispered just loud enough for her to hear. “Don’t go. Please.”

“I don’t want to go, but if what we had is truly gone, then there really isn’t much point me putting myself through this.” She turned and met his gaze steadily. “I’ve told you my feelings but I’m going to assume that you don’t reciprocate them, and that’s fine. I was always aware of the risk I took in not telling you, but I’d still like to remain your friend. We were good friends, weren’t we? And I’ve missed you.”

He felt his eyes burn with tears. She was being so damned brave. Forever the stoic Starfleet officer. It had been the bane of his life up until now but he couldn’t help admiring her for it. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he strode up to her and before she could speak again, he pulled her into his arms and held her against him. He felt her take a shuddering breath, but before she could speak again, he pulled back and placed his finger on her lips.

“Shhhh. My turn.”

She looked up at him and waited for him to speak. He held her eyes for a long moment before his gaze drifted lower to where his finger rested against her lips. Sliding his fingertip lightly from her lips to under her chin, he tilted her face up towards his, then, without a word, pressed his mouth to hers. The intimate touch took them both by surprise and they held their breaths for several heartbeats, until Chakotay groaned and pulled her hard against him, lifting her off the floor. Kathryn sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around him, opening her mouth under his as his tongue pressed for entrance. He was hungry for her, but he held himself check, easing gently out of the kiss. Watching her face as her eyes slowly opened, he smiled. “I love you too, Kathryn.”

Kathryn took a deep breath and let her forehead drop onto his chest. She mumbled into his shirt. “What a relief. I doubt I would have made it to the corner without becoming a blubbering mess.” Looking up, she laughed, but Chakotay could see the shimmer of unshed tears in her eyes and his heart ached.

He ran the back of his fingers across her cheek. “I know you don’t want us to apologise to one another but I have to tell you how sorry I am for what happened and for avoiding you.”

Kathryn shook her head. “No more. We’ve got a lot of catching up to do. Let’s just put all that behind us. We’re neither of us blameless and to be honest I think it’s best forgotten. There are other more pleasant things that we could spend our time doing.”

Chakotay’s eyes widened. “Kathryn?”

“What?” Her hand crept up and toyed with the button on his shirt.

“Are you sure?”

She gave him a look of disbelief. “You have got to be kidding. After seven years of wanting each other, you’re asking me that. I’m going to start worrying about you soon.” She stepped out of his arms, and placed her hands on her hips. “We don’t have to pretend anymore and it’s time we both claimed what has been ours for the last seven years. I know I’m ready to claim what’s mine.” The sad glimmer in her eyes had changed to a spark of want and Chakotay swallowed.

Damn, he loved this woman.

“I’m very glad.” She laughed at his shocked look. He hadn’t realised he’d spoken aloud. She had him on the back foot again, but it was a state of being with which he was very familiar and, in many ways, it was reassuring. He moved towards her again and weaving his fingers through her hair at the nape of her neck, he pulled her to him. His mouth hovered over hers, their breaths mingling until the sweet pull was too much and he pressed his mouth to hers again. This kiss deepened and before long, they were tugging at each other’s clothes. Her hands stole under his shirt to stroke over the warm flesh of his back and stomach. Chakotay found his way past the buttons on her blouse, to her breasts. Slipping the soft mounds from her bra, he kneaded them gently, his thumb flicking over her nipples.

Kathryn gasped and then sighed. “Is your bedroom very far away?”

Chakotay shook his head and was about to sweep her up into his arms, when a whimper and a yap brought him back to the here and now. Both he and Kathryn turned to find their young charge looking at them pleadingly. He bounced towards them and then did a clumsy back flip that landed him on the side of his head. Chakotay’s hand was still inside Kathryn’s shirt, cupping her breast and he eased his hand away from her reluctantly. “Sas, now is not a good time.”

The pup yapped again and pounced on Chakotay’s foot.

Kathryn laughed, but slid her hand down the back of Chakotay’s pants, her fingers running along the edge of his briefs.

Chakotay looked towards her and then down at the pup. “Oh, damn it. We can’t do this with him whimpering and carrying on. What’s the time?” He looked over his shoulder at the clock. It was just after eight in the morning. “Give me half an hour, Kathryn.”

Reluctantly sliding her hand from his pants, she quirked her brow. “I’ll hold you to that. What are you going to do with him?”

Chakotay’s face broke into a broad smile. “Someone owes me a favour and this is the perfect opportunity to collect.”

Without another word, Chakotay scooped Sas up into his arms, raced into the kitchen, grabbed a handful of puppy pads, a pig’s ear and kissing Kathryn quickly on his way past, took off out the door.

* * *

It took him about three quarters of an hour to complete his task and he barrelled back through the door of his house, just before 0900, panting and sweating, but without Sas.

Kathryn was lying on the couch and sat up slowly when he entered and gave him a questioning look.

“Sas is fine. We’ll collect him in a couple of hours.”

“Do I want to ask where he’s gone?”

Chakotay shook his head. “No, not at the moment but I think you’ll enjoy the surprise when we go to collect him.”

Reaching down, he took her hand and pulled her up off the couch, but held her away from him. “I’m all sweaty and need a shower.”

Kathryn quirked a brow. “Do you have a bath?”

A smile spread its way across Chakotay’s face. “Do _I_ have a bath? Come with me.”

Hand in hand, they walked up the corridor to his bathroom. Kathryn stifled a gasp when she saw the large spa bath in the corner of the room. “Impressive.”

He grinned. “I have to say, I thought of you when I bought this place.”

“Well, thank you for that.” She kicked the door closed and turned to him. “Shall we?”

Swallowing hard, Chakotay nodded. “Computer fill tub, Kathryn’s settings.”

She shook her head and smiled. Stepping forward she kissed him. “You are such a romantic.”

Shrugging, he lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed them. “I always had hoped.”

Within in moments they were both naked and Kathryn stepped away from Chakotay. “I want to see you.” With her head tilted to the side, she looked at him. Her eyes drifting up from his feet to his knees, sliding up his thighs until her gaze fixed on his groin. His erection was large, deliciously thick and she couldn’t wait to feel it inside her. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and her eyes flicked directly up to his. “Again I say, impressive.”

“Kathryn, you’re making me blush.”

“Don’t do that. We don’t all the blood rushing to your head and away from….”

“Kathryn!”

She laughed at his shocked expression and then moved closer to him, picking up his hand and placing it on her breast. “I think this was where we were.”

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “You are just as I imagined. So beautiful and very bold.”

“Did you do a lot of imagining?”

He nodded and kissed her shoulder, his tongue teasing the soft skin in the hollow of her neck. “All the time. You drove me crazy, you know.” His hand stroked down her back and over her buttocks. “I’d be sitting in my chair and you’d walk over to the railing, bend over with this gorgeous ass pointed right at me. I don’t know how many times I had to leave the bridge before I embarrassed myself.”

Kathryn shook her head. “I had no idea. I always thought you showed impressive – there’s that word again – restraint. I’d watch your hands moving over the centre console, tapping and tweaking at the buttons and all I could think of was those fingers and hands touching and teasing me. I’d have to go to the ready room before I did something I regretted.” Cupping his face between her hands, she ran her thumb across his bottom lip. “Promise me that we won’t ever pretend again.” Kathryn hooked her leg over his hip and pressed herself into him.

Stifling a groan as her hot centre pressed against him, they ground against one another and Chakotay shook his head. “I couldn’t even if I tried. Damn it woman, I’ve seen you naked. You’re not ever getting away from me now.”

Kathryn laughed. “I feel the same about you.” She stood on tiptoe and looked over his shoulder. “The tubs full enough. Last one in is a Malon.” Kissing him quickly on the lips, she dodged past him and climbed into the steaming water. A grin seemed permanently etched on his face as he followed her in. They sat opposite one another with their legs tangled together under the water.

Chakotay ran his hand up her calf. “You’re a long way away over there.”

“A little.” Her foot drifted towards his groin and he couldn’t help thrusting towards her as her foot rubbed up and down his erection. “But where there’s a will there’s a way.”

Grinning broadly, he slid his foot between her legs and finding her clitoris with his big toe, began to rub. Her eyes widened and she bit at her bottom lip. His excitement grew as he felt her thrust towards him, her hips rocking with the stimulation. They held each other’s gazes, their mouths open as they panted, the excitement growing steadily.

Kathryn’s breaths began to hitch. “I’m close, but I want you with me.” Before Chakotay had a chance to move, she crawled towards him and kneeling astride his hips, she slowly lowered herself onto him.

He held her steady as her body shuddered with the new sensation. She wasn’t a big woman, and it had been a long time between drinks, but she was determined and very aroused. Kathryn’s fingernails dug into his shoulders as he slid inside her. Her eyes were shut and she groaned. “Oh God. It feels so good.”

Her breasts were right in front of him, and he latched onto her nipple as they stilled and savoured the moment. His hands stroked up and down her back until one hand came to rest on her hip, steadying her as she began to rock against him. The water made them more buoyant and they slid and moved against one another easily, the rhythm increasing as they climbed towards orgasm. Each desperate to fulfil the need in themselves and each other. It was a need that had been on hold for seven years.

The sensations were exquisite and Chakotay cupped the side of her face as he felt the heat centre in his groin and his thighs begin to shake. “Look at me Kathryn.”

With great effort, she opened her eyes and with a look glazed with desire, she stared into his eyes.

Chakotay countered her thrusts with those of his own and his thumb found her clit, and pressed against it. Her breaths came in juddering gasps as she pitched forward, holding him tightly and groaning a muffled exclamation, “Oh God… oh God… Chakotay!”

He felt her inner muscles grip him in clenching spasms and as she called his name, he thrust one last time and lurched over the edge with her. He came hard, in great hot spurts, filling her. She clung to him and he hung onto her as if his life depended on it – and perhaps it did.

Their bodies strained and pressed into one another’s until their climax slowly ebbed.

Kathryn slumped against him, her face buried in his neck and she started to laugh. “Oh my.”

“You can say that again.” Chakotay let his head flop back against the edge of the tub, his breathing still rapid.

“Oh my!” She lifted her head and kissed him deeply. “That was amazing.” Her hand drifted down over his chest and abdomen while his drifted up to her breast again and tweaked at her nipples.

“I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you from now on, I hope you realise that. This could become a problem.”

“Oh, I think we’ll find a solution. We usually do.”

He looked up at her, his eyes suddenly serious. “I mean it Kathryn. I don’t want to be parted from you ever again.”

“Well, I could just move in here with you and Sas; if you’ve got room?”

“That would be perfect. But what about your place?”

“I don’t actually have a ‘place’. My mother sold my house and I’ve been living in Starfleet accommodation while I tried to figure out what I wanted to do with my life, but if you’ll have me, I don’t eat much and I’m good with dogs.”

Chakotay laughed. “ _If_ I’ll have you. Sweetheart, this is a dream come true. Okay, after we pick up Sas, we’ll go and get some of your things. Can you move in straight away?”

“Try and stop me.” She grinned broadly again and held his face between her hands. “I love you.”

He laid his hands over hers, pulling them towards his mouth, and kissed her palms. “You are my heart and soul.”

They kissed deeply, mouths gentle and loving, exploring and tasting. Slowly they pulled away and Kathryn rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m starting to wrinkle.”

Reluctantly Chakotay lifted her off and away from him. He looked at his fingers. “Hmm, you’re not the only one.” He slid down, sinking under the water and then sitting up again, slicked his hair back and smiled. “We’d better go and get Sas from Tuvok’s or we might be in trouble.”

She stared at him. “Tuvok’s!? You’re kidding aren’t you?”

He shook his head. “I organised some stuff for his son, Sec and he said that if I ever needed anything, all I had to do was ask… well… we needed a sitter for Sas and he’s close by.” Kathryn’s eyes were still wide with shock. “Why? What’s wrong? He’s a Vulcan, they can do anything.”

“Come on. Out. We have to go and rescue them from each other. I can’t believe you did that. I don’t know whether to think poor Sas or poor Tuvok.”

Chakotay grinned as he watched her climb out of the tub, her body glistening with water and glowing from the hot water and the sexual release. She was a beautiful woman. With his chin resting on his hands on the side of the bath, he watched her dry herself. She turned to find him staring at her.

“You might want to move, Commander. Tuvok is going to be traumatised enough, without having to deal with a naked former first officer.”

“It might take his mind off the afternoon he’s had.”

“It might, but it also might mean that he won’t look after Sas again and we just might need to take advantage of his good graces sometime soon.” She leant forward, kissed his lips and whispered in his ear. “What do you think?”

Chakotay leapt out of the bath and grabbing a towel, was dry and leaving the bathroom before Kathryn had finished. She laughed.

“Such enthusiasm…”

He grabbed the corner of her towel and pulled. She spun around as the towel unwound and he pulled her into an embrace. “Thank you, my love, for everything.”

She shook her head. “No, no thanks. Together, remember. Come on. Let’s get dressed and get our dog.”

Shaking his head, Chakotay followed her into the bedroom and realised that in one day he’d become the proud owner of a scruffy mutt called Sasquatch and the partner and lover of Kathryn Janeway, the woman he’d loved for as long as he could remember. This weekend was turning out to be a lot better than he thought it would… that would be the understatement of the century.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were back in the living room with Sas leaping about and yapping while they both collapsed onto the couch in hysterics. Kathryn gasped through her laughter. “I’ve never seen anything so funny in all my life. Poor Tuvok.”

Chakotay was laughing as well, his face in the crook of Kathryn’s neck as he tried to control himself. “Sas didn’t look too impressed either. What a pair. I wish I’d had a holocamera with me. B’Elanna would have loved that.”

“You’re cruel. I wonder if he’ll ever speak to us again.”

“Oh, he will. I think underneath the dour Vulcan exterior, he would do anything for you. Even look after a dog, if it made you happy. Did you notice that they both had the same expression on their faces?”

* * *

Kathryn tucked herself up against Chakotay. His arm draped around her, as she rested her head on his shoulder. “We still have to unpack my things.”

“Hmmm, I know and we should do something about a doggie bed for Sas too.” Chakotay began nibbling at Kathryn’s neck and mumbled, “It’ll wait though.”

Kathryn sighed and moved closer but then bolted out of the seat. “No, Sas!” She grabbed the pup, and held him over the puppy pad, then smiled sheepishly up at Chakotay. “ _It_ might wait, but he can’t.”

Chakotay’s shoulders slumped but he smiled in return. “Maybe I should have called him Red Alert.”

Kathryn patted the pup when he was finished, then disappeared into the kitchen. She called from the other room. “Or Weapons Fire?”

Laughing, Chakotay got up and followed her into the kitchen, watching as she fed the pup, without incident.

He ordered a coffee for her and a tea for him self and wrapping his arm around her waist, he clinked his mug against hers. “To us.” There was a yap at his feet, he looked down and then amended his toast. “To all of us.”

Tapping her mug against his, Kathryn grinned and kissed him. “Hear, hear.”

* * *

The sun was shining and the sky was clear and blue as far as the eye could see. Gentle arms wrapped around him from behind and he smiled as he turned to find her grinning at him. He draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side, kissing her sun-drenched hair and whispered. “I love you.”

Kathryn slid her arm around his waist, kissed his cheek and whispered in return. “I love you too.”

There was a bark from behind them and they both turned to see Sas, now almost fully grown, cavorting through the long grass, chasing butterflies and grasshoppers.

Chakotay took a deep breath and smiled at the thought that dreams do come true and, side by side, they followed Sas through the wildflowers.

 

 

_Fin_ and Happy Birthday Gilly.


End file.
